My Little Adventures
My Little Adventures is a multi-writter story, meaning anyone can join and help move the plot along with their characters. Users can add their own character or two or even all of them if they wish, and their characters can interact with other ponies's characters. This is similar to role playing but is a story, which a basic plot, and other users will be allowed to control other ponies's characters to a reasonable degree, please don't harm or kill anyone's ponies without permission from their owner. Don't want anyone's feelings to get hurt. To avoid any confusion, make sure to message the other users before doing something majorly important with someone's character. To get things started, we need to know who is in this story and what ideas you guys have for a plot. He'll need to list all the good guys and bad guys as well. Rules *'Be respectful to other users' OCs and no harming anyones OC without permission to do so'. We don't want anyone to have hurt feelins. *'No Canon characters. '''We don't want people fighting over who gets to play Rainbow Dash. So we will keep this story for Original Characters only. The Princesses have nothing to do with this really because ethe Cyber World is unknown to Equestria. *'No bad language or sexual themes. ' *'No God-Moding or Over Powering OCs. This means no super powerful OCs that can control other characters and make them do things they normally wouldn't do. Plot The DeathTones are kidnapping ponies all across Equestria which sets off a serises of events that leads to a greater adventure. The land of the Webponies is in danger by a group of Cyber Hackers and Trolls. A group of ponies must help save everypony and prevent and farther destruction of the Cyber World. Characters A list of all the characters featured in this story. (If you wish to join place your character(s) names below in their proper place and give a little description of your character.) We'll think of a group name for the Good Guys and Bad Guys later. '''Good Characters Aniju Aura - An albino Unicorn, however she'll sometimes changes form Dante Royal - A red and white ADD stricken Pegasus, he's gonna be in his toxic Changeling form for part of the story Hope - A light pink Pegasus with curly blue hair and purple eyes. Prefers walking over flying- Sabregust - A cyan Pegasus from the far south frontier of Equestria, who joined the adventure by accident, after a military meeting in Ponyville, he encounters Aniju and follows her into the Cyber world Webponies de la Rose Charm twins: Two pegasus twins from Manehattan who formerly lived in Ponyville when they were younger. They'll only be in Ponyville just for this adventure. Rose Quartz - An Earth Pony Spark Shower An honorary prince with a shy history, who became more outgoing after his battle with nightmare moon. He's visiting ponyville due to the princesses calling upon him to help the current situation stay under control. Creeperman The fastest pony in all of Equestria, who has been on many adventures. Is also wanted by the DeathTone Organization for his speed. This green and black stallion is always ready for adventure! He will be using some of the TransMorphs he has discovered in this story. Check the page on Creeperman for more on TransMorphs. Bad Characters DeathTone Organization - Kine is their leader (The group of Scientists are mostly neutral) Cyber Trolls Cyber Parasprites Neutral Characters Ivory (The rest of the Clan) Other Characters (Secondary of Background characters) Prologue Floating in their space ship above the land of ponies, the DeathTones were observing their monitors. Their leader, Kine, was tinkering with the screen when his attention was diverted by a purple little pony with neon green hair. "Hello my little Snotbubble." "Lookie at this one!" Snotbubble pointed. "This pony is fast!" Kine glanced down at the screen. "Yes that one is fast.... Green and black, hay did we experiment on this one yet? Where is my favorite experiment, by the way?" Beyond the DeathTones's spaceship yet maybe closer than anypony would know, there was trouble brewing in another world mabe of ones and zeroes. One pony was working on coding when another colored blue and white. "Hello Google!" the other pony greeted. "What brings you to my domain?" "There is some trouble that has been infection the others sites." Google informed the other pony. "A virus?" "No I think it might be something worse. There seems to be more than one. Invading various websites without any discrimination." "Parasprites? And what do you think we should do about this?" "You're Bing? Use your search engine. Find us some help." Chapter 1: Introductions The sun was begining to dip beyond the horizon when a pure white mare with one red and one blue eye frolicked over to a red pegasus. She nuzzled him in the ear before siding down. "Today was unbearably hot! It was miserable!" Aniju rolled over and threw her hooves into the air. "Soon the moon will be out and we will be under the watchful gaze of the Moon Princess..." Dante paused for a second then laughed. "Oh maybe we should work that into a song!" "For the next X Festival!?" "Yeah, maybe Blue Shuffle and I can do another collaboration again." Aniju smiled then looked up. She indicated with her eyes towards the sky. "Look! The first star! This one back on Earth is usually the planet Venus! Here it is actually the planet Zarmina! But I think we can still make a wish." The following morning, the mane group of Ivory had gone into town looking for something to occupy themselves. Ponyville was having a lazy day due to the heat of summer. "Cerise!" A certain pink haired pegasus called out to her twin sister. Cerise was sitting on a cloud near their old house in Ponyville. As she heard her sister call out to her, she groaned due to the fact that she was so close to getting a nice nap, "What?!?!" "Come on Cerise! I wanna play!" Her younger sister, Amaranth, declared. "I'm busy taking a nap. Shoo. Go play with some of the other ponies in town." That response only made her younger sister pout. "Meanie..." Amaranth grumbled under her breath. An amber Earth pony who was passing by the two shook her head and chuckled. "Ah, siblings," she said in a low voice. She readjusted her saddlebag and continued walking towards her house. "I wonder if my next story would be about siblings," she spoke to herself. That same day, the sunlight peered though the curtain of window, awakening a young Stallion from his slumber. The mess in his room reminded him of what happened last night, or, more to the point, what exactly happened last night? He rose himself from the bed and staggered from his room to the door of his cottage. The sun greeted his face and the wind whispered a 'good morning' as he slowly walked onto the grass on the fields in front of him. "The winds are so calm for a morning here." He spoke to himself. "Maybe I'll go for a early morning flight..." He beat his wings and rocketed into the air, carving a contrail of gold into the blue sky. Category:Fan-Fiction Stories Category:Multi-Writters Fan-Fictions